


A Night In

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Lonestar Week [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: A Night In (Owen/MichelleBut of course it figured that Owen would go and plan a big romantic dinner date on the day she decided to get attacked by a junkie, again.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Lonestar Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730191
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> *Not your typical romance, but then again, what about these two is typical?!

Michelle had figured that today would be like any other day.

She had woken up to the sound of Owen in the shower and after very little debate, she had decided to join him.

They had both wound up being late to work, but she didn’t really care much.

Her shift was supposed to be a short one.

Start to finish, less than ten hours.

And then she and Owen were going to go out and celebrate.

He had promised her a nice dinner, candles, roses, maybe even a little dancing.

She had even bought a new dress, with very little convincing from Grace, and she couldn’t wait to wear it for him.

But of course it figured that Owen would go and plan a big romantic dinner date on the day she decided to get attacked by a junkie, again.

So instead of planning to meet up at his place where she would show off her new dress, and hopefully still make it to dinner, she had headed home after her time was up.

She hadn’t even made it in the front door before she was starting to feel the effects of the pain medication they had given her at the hospital.

So she had showered slowly, pulling on a pair of leggings and one of Owen’s t-shirts, and then she made her way to the couch, making herself comfy against the soft cushions as she waited for the inevitable phone call.

—

She must have dozed off though because the next thing she knew her front door was opening quietly and when her eyes finally focused on the form entering she let out a soft sigh.

“Hey you.” Owen toed his shoes off before dropping his bag by the door, making his way toward her quickly. “Carlos told me what happened. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She whispered, her body curling into the couch even more. “Sore, and tired, but I’m okay.”

“Nothing’s broken is it?” She watched as Owen did a quick scan of her face and neck, his hands running slowly over her arms as he checked for injuries.

“No.” She shook her head and instantly regretted it. “Nice little goose egg and some bruised ribs, but I’m okay.”

“Same guy as before?” She could tell that Owen was angry but she knew that none of that anger was aimed at her.

“Probably.” She really wasn’t sure at this point who it was, but she knew all they wanted was drugs.

Which, if they would just listen to her, they’d realize she didn’t have in her truck.

“Carlos said they arrested him.” She simply nodded her head at that part. “Hopefully he’ll leave you alone now.”

“Hopefully.” She whispered, her eyes closing as she snuggled into the couch even more. “Sorry I ruined our anniversary.”

“Oh hush.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her head, a small smile on his face as he tapped her chin, causing her to open her eyes and stare back at him. “I’m gonna shower real quick, dinner should be here by then.”

“Dinner?” She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until now.

“I called in take-out on my way over.” He was too good to her.

“You’re a good man Owen Strand.” She echoed the words she had been saying to him since day one, watching as he rolled his eyes with a soft smile.

“So you keep saying.” He pressed another kiss to the top of her head before moving to stand back up. “I’ll be right out.”

She watched as he moved to grab his bag, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door partially before turning on the shower.

Part of her wanted to join him, to make up to him the fact that she had ruined their one night out together.

But her head was spinning and her torso ached so she decided to stay put.

She could make it up to him later if need be.

—

Owen had emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, just in time for the doorbell to ring, signally the arrival of their food.

She had at least moved into the kitchen to grab them each a drink, Owen a beer, her a tea, and when she settled back onto the couch beside him the food was already laid out on the coffee table.

“I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend tonight…” She hated that her stupidity had gotten them into this situation.

“Would you stop Michelle?” He turned toward her and gave her a look, setting down his egg roll as he sighed. “I’d rather be sitting here in our sweats and eating take-out than in a suit sitting in some stuffy restaurant.”

She knew that part was true, he had never been one for fancy dinners or elaborate date nights.

“I know, I still feel bad.” She whispered, her head hanging down as she swallowed. “I know you were looking forward to it.”

“You know what I was looking forward too?” He reached out and tilted her head back up, his eyes locking with hers as he smiled softly. “I was looking forward to a night off, with you, and only you. No TK, no Carlos, no friends, nothing. Just us. That’s all I wanted out of tonight.”

“Well, okay then.” She felt really silly for making such a big deal out of all now.

“I love you Michelle.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, his forehead falling to hers when he was done.

“I love you too.” She couldn’t help but smile as she leaned in and kissed him softly, her hand moving to tangle in his hair as she dragged him closer. “But I bought a new dress and everything…”

“I know.” He pulled back and stared her down, a soft fire forming behind his eyes. “Grace told me about your shopping trip.”

Michelle felt a blush come over her cheeks as she tried to silently smite Grace from her seat.

“You know what else she told me?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her cheek, then her neck, his body moving to press hers against the couch, their dinner forgotten. “She told me that you bought a sexy little number to wear under said dress…”

“Did she now?” She couldn’t help but let a soft moan when he found the spot just above her collarbone that drove her wild.

“She did.” He nipped at the skin before pulling back, his forehead falling to hers once more. “I can’t wait for you to wear it for me.”

“Next weekend.” She leaned up and kissed him, her lips missing his the second they weren’t in contact. “We can reschedule this whole thing for then.”

“Works for me.” He smiled down at her, his right hand brushing her hair from her face. “But for now… our food is getting cold.”

“Just one more kiss.” She stuck her bottom lip out and batted her eyelashes at him, knowing damn good and well he couldn’t say ‘no’ to her. “Please.”

He pressed his lips to hers once more, kissing her softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, their legs tangling together against the couch cushions.

She may have been really looking forward to their romantic night out.

But she would honestly take a romantic night in anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments make me happy.


End file.
